


Video Game Night

by SweetPotato



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overuse of pet names, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: “That was a lie, you are neither growing or a boy. You are in fact just a short man.”





	

_ RIng ring ring. _

 

“Hey babe, what's up?” Danny asks, smiling whilst mindlessly scrolling on his laptop.

 

“I’m on my way over to your house, I just managed to get Haylee to take over dragon duties tonight, so you better be ready for a relaxing’ night of violent games, because I’m not takin’ no for an answer.” Jake says quickly and out of breath, like he’d been jogging while talking.

 

“Oh man, really? It’s been forever since we’ve both been free at the same time,” Danny turns his chair away from his computer to look at the disaster that is his room, “Ick, okay I’m gonna clean my room real quick before you get here.”

 

“You know I don’t mind.” He laughs breathily.

 

“And you know I do!” He blows a raspberry into the phone.

 

“Okay then hot stuff, I’ll be there in five, so you best hurry!” 

  
  


When Jake gets there Danny’s room is as clean as it's gonna get, and there is a pile of pillows in front of his bed with two XBox controllers next to it. They play Mario Kart for the first couple hours, and then move to taking turns on Overwatch, Jake refusing to play with anyone but Genji, and Danny  _ annoyingly  _ switching characters five times a game. Although, being the true  **edgelord** that Danny is, he's always playing Reaper by the end of it. Frickin’ dork.

 

Several hours and many objectives lost later, Jake finally wins a match.

 

“Thats right D.Va, nerf my ass!” He shouts excitedly and drops his controller like a mic.

 

“Yeah, you sure showed her, by letting her kill you twenty times.” Danny snickers, but then leans over to give Jake a peck on the cheek, “But good job anyway, I guess.” Jake smiles broadly and pulls Danny down to him for another kiss, on the lips this time. 

 

The first one was chaste because neither of them could stop smiling. It had been two weeks since they got to spend time together, between school and ghost slash dragon duties, their schedules were pretty booked.

 

The second kiss deepened as their smiles faded, Danny putting one hand on Jake’s hip, and Jake's arms wrapping around Danny’s neck. Before they got interrupted, Jake had nearly managed to crawl into Danny’s lap.

 

What were they interupted by? Jakes stomach mimicking an angry dog.

 

They both burst out laughing.

 

“Jeez, hungry much?” Danny teases.

 

“I’m a growing boy.” He refutes, sticking out his chest.

 

“That was a lie, you are neither growing or a boy. You are in fact just a short man.” He states matter of factly, fixing his non-existent glasses. Jake shoves him.

 

“Yeah whatever you giant, let's go grab a midnight snack.”


End file.
